


Want or Need

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Birthday, Gift Fic, M/M, Not my ship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Don’t really want or need anything.  Don’t need a fuss, either.”





	Want or Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "nakeisha"

“Tomorrow is your birthday,” said Ducky, as they were getting ready for bed. “As usual, you’ve made no plans and given absolutely no indication of what you may want for a present.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Don’t really want or need anything. Don’t need a fuss, either.”

Ducky snorted a laugh. I _can_ take a hint, Jethro. If what you really want for your birthday is for your birthday to be ignored, so be it.”

“That’s all I’m asking. Night.”

“Goodnight.”

True to his word, Ducky didn’t say anything the next morning – at least, not to Gibbs. 

The team had solved their latest case and hadn’t yet been assigned another one, leaving them with nothing to do but their follow-up paperwork, which kept them busy all day.

When Gibbs came back from lunch, there was a single cookie sitting on his desk – plain chocolate chip, but with a smiling skull doodled on the napkin that told him who had left it – and when the team had all turned in their reports, he sent them home early, feeling generous. Gibbs stayed a little longer, approving the reports to the official file, then headed out himself.

The porch light was on when he got home, meaning that Ducky was already there, but Gibbs stopped short in the dining room doorway.

The table was almost set – Abby and McGee were still putting out the silverware, Palmer was folding napkins, Ziva carried a casserole dish to set at the center of the table, and Tony had just opened a bottle of wine, all under Ducky’s watchful eye.

“I was wrong,” Gibbs admitted, and they all turned to look at him. “There _was_ one thing I wanted.”

Ducky beamed as Abby came over to kiss his cheek. “Happy Birthday, Gibbs.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling. “Yeah, it is.”

THE END


End file.
